


But Trust me on the Sunscreen

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, glam rps
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at Fic_promptly: Glam RPS, Adam Lambert/Brad Bell, sunburn and freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Trust me on the Sunscreen

The aloe felt good - cold - on his shoulders, but Brad was putting it on so _slowly_...as if being glow in the dark wasn't torture enough.

"Brad, what's taking so long?"

"Hey!" Brad tapped him with the aloe bottle and _fuck_ that hurt. "I, Mr. It's the Evening, I Don't Need that Stuff, am joining the dots. I'm an artist, you can't hurry art."

Adam sighed slowly through his nose. Brad's stupid freckle fetish, of _course_. "It _was_ the evening, Brad. What kind of freak gets second degree sunburn at _night_?"

"N'awwwh, baby. Evening and night are two totally different things, separated by at _least_ four more cocktails than you consumed today. And one of them requires sunscreen if you're going to be outside and wander around shirtless, showing all the pretty people what they can't have."

"Well I won't need to do that shirtless for a while, I'll glow through everything I own." He did try not to whine, but his back _hurt_. His chest, arms and legs weren't entirely happy, either, but at least they were only a little bit pink...his back you could probably use to guide down planes.

Brad obviously felt sorry for him, and squirted out a huge dollop of aloe right over the sorest bit and that felt _wonderful_. "We'll just dress you in red, call it a look." Brad spread the cream out using the lightest of touches. "And when the color's gone down a little bit I'm going to spend at least an hour mapping all your new freckles with my tongue. You should totally go out in the sun more often."

Adam groaned. The sun was _evil_.

"With sunscreen, baby, with sunscreen."


End file.
